starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Starships of the Galaxy (2 wyd.)
Starships of the Galaxy (2 wyd.), to druga wersja podręcznika (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2007 roku i jego autorami są Owen K. C. Stephens, Gary Astleford i Rodney Thompson. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **Lock S-Foils In Attack Position! ***Get Everyone Involved ***Starship Specialists ***Starship Codex ***Make It Your Own ***Enhanced Encounters ***Updated Statistics *Chapter I - Starship Adventures **Starship Basics ***Getting Your Own Starship ****Joining an Organization ****Wealthy Benefactors ****Legitimate Financing ****Loan Sharks and Gangsters ****Shipjacking and Theft ***Permits and Licenses ****Captain's Accredited License ****Ship's Operating License ****Arms Load-Out Permit ****Transponder Codes ***Travel In Realspace ***Travel In Hyperspace ****Detecting Hyperspace Travel ****Astrogation *****Using Your Own Data *****The Space Ministry *****The Hyperspace Navigator's Guild ****Hyperspace Hazards ***Communications ****HoloNet ****METOSP (Message to Spacers) ****Planetary Information Channels ***Docking, Fuel, and Maintenance ****Docking Fees ****Refueling and Restocking ****Routine Maintenance ****System Damage **Starship Talents ***Affecting Targets ***Specific Talents ****Jedi Talents *****Adept Negotiator/Master Negotiator *****Battle Meditation *****Force Haze *****Force Intuition ****Noble Talents *****Demand Surrender *****Rally *****Weaken Resolve/Improved Weaken Resolve ****Scoundrel Talents *****Dastardly Strike *****Fool's Luck *****Skirmisher *****Stellar Warrior *****Walk the Line ****Scout Talents *****Acute Senses *****Evasion/Uncanny Dodge *****Hidden Movement/Improved Stealth ****Soldier Talents *****Battle Analysis *****Devastating Attack/Penetrating Attack/Weapon Specialization *****Draw Fire/Harm's Way *****Indomitable ****Bounty Hunter Talents *****Hunter's Mark ****Gunslinger Talents *****Debilitating Shot **New Talents ***Force Talents ****Sense Talent Tree *****Force Reflexes ***Noble Talents ****Lineage Talent Tree *****Engineer ***Scoundrel Talents ****Outlaw Tech Talent Tree *****Fast Repairs *****Hot Wire *****Quick Fix *****Personalized Modifications ***Ace Pilot Talents ****Expert Pilot Talent Tree *****Blind Spot *****Close Scrape *****Improved Attack Run *****Vehicle Focus *****Wingman ****Gunner Talent Tree *****Crippling Hit *****Great Shot *****Synchronized Fire ****Squadron Leader Talent Tree *****Begin Attack Run *****Regroup *****Squadron Maneuvers *****Squadron Tactics ***Officer Talents ****Naval Officer Talent Tree *****Combined Fire *****Fleet Deployment *****Fleet Tactics *****It's a Trap! *****Legendary Commander ***Starship Skills ****Deception ****Perception ****Stealth ****Use Computer ***Starship Feats ***New Feats ****Starship Designer ****Starship Tactics ****Tactical Genius ****Tech Specialist *Chapter II - Starship Combat **Starship Maneuvers ***Learning New Maneuvers ***Using starship Maneuvers ***Maneuver Descriptors ****Attack Pattern ****Dogfight ****Force ****Gunner **Starship Maneuver Descriptions ***Ackbar Slash ***Afterburn ***Angle Deflector Shields ***Attack Formation Zeta Nine ***Attack Pattern Delta ***Corellian Slip ***Counter ***Darklighter Spin ***Devastating Hit ***Engine Hit ***Evasive Action ***Explosive Shot ***Howlrunner Formation ***I Have You Now ***Intercept ***Overwhelming Assault ***Segnor's Loop ***Shield Hit ***Skim the Surface ***Skywalker Loop ***Snap Roll ***Strike Formation ***Tallon Roll ***Target Lock ***Target Sense ***Thruster Hit ***Wotan Weave **Making Starship Encounters Interesting ***Start Small ***Handling Large Battles **But I'm Not a Pilot **Designing Starship Combat Encounters ***Give Objectives Other Than Destruction ***Build Interesting Battlefields ****Asteroids, Debris, or Other Objects ****Damaging Environment *****Corrosive Gases *****Dust Clouds *****Ionic Discharges *****Radiation ****Enclosed Terrain ****Periodic Damage ****Visibility ***Create Exciting Scenarios With Complications ***Challenge Level Adjustments for Starship Disparities *Chapter III - Starship Modifications **How To Use This Chapter **Cost Modifiers **Emplacement Points **Nonstandard Modifications **Installation ***Installation Work Force ***Installation Time ***Installation Checks **Starship Systems ***Movement Systems ****Atmospheric Thrusters ****Combat Thrusters ****Hyperdrives ****Maneuvering Jets ****Navicomputer ****SubLight Accelerator Motor ****Sublight Drive ***Defense Systems ****Armor ****Jammers ****Regenerating Shields ****Reinforced Bulkheads ****Shields ***Weapon Systems ****Autoblaster ****Blaster Cannons ****Cannon, Double/Quad ****Cannon Enhancements ****Concussion Missiles ****Docking Guns ****Droid Jammer ****Fire-Linked Weapons ****Gravity Well Projectors ****Ion Bombs ****Ion Cannons ****Laser Cannons ****Point-Defense Weapon ****Proton Torpedoes ****Shieldbuster Torpedoes ****Space Mines ****Tractor Beams ****Turbolasers ***Accessories ****Cargo Jettison System ****Cargo Pods ****Cloaking Device ****Cryogenic Chambers ****Docking Clamp ****Droid Repair Team ****Escape Pods *****Small Lifeboats *****Large Lifeboats ****Extended Range ****Hangar Bay ****HoloNet Transceiver/Hypertransceiver ****Luxury Upgrade ****Medical Suite ****Passenger Conversion ****Sensor Array Computer ****Sensor Enhancement Package ****Slave Circuitry ****Smuggler's Compartments ****Transponders ***Stock Ships *Chapter IV - Starship Codex **Acclamator-class Assault Ship **Acclamator-II **Action VI Transport **Advanced Ship **Aethersprite Interceptor **ARC-170 Starfighter **Archaic Ship **A-Wing **Banking Clan Frigate **Baudo-class Star Yacht **B-wing **Carrack-class Light Cruiser **Chiss Clawcraft **Citadel-class Cruiser **CloakShape Fighter **Commerce Guild Destroyer **Coralskipper **Corvette, Corellian **The CR70 Corvette **Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser **The Outbound Flight Project **Droid Starfighters **Dynamic-class Freighter **ETA-2 Actis Interceptor **E-wing **Firespray-31 Patrol Craft ***Original Prototypes ***Slave I **Geonosian Starfighter **Ginivex-class Starfighter **Ghtroc 720 Freighter **Gozanti Cruiser ***Krayt's Honor **Gunship, Corellian **Hapan Battle Dragon **Hapan Nova Cruiser **Imperial Assault Shuttle **Imperial Star Destroyer ***The Victory II-class Star Destroyer ***The Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer **Interdictor Cruiser ***Origin of The Vindicator **Imperial Customs Corvette **J-Type Star Skiff **Junker **K-wing **Lambda-class Shuttle **Lancer-class Frigate **Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor **Marauder Corvette **Medium Transport **Miy'til Fighter/Bombers **Mon Calamari MC80 Cruiser ***Home One **Mon Calamari Star Defender **Naboo Royal N-1 Starfighter **Nebula-class Star Destroyer **Nebulon-B Frigate **P-38 Starfighter **Predator-class Starfighter **Prototype **Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I **Republic Cruiser **Scimitar Assault Bomber **Sith Infiltrator **Sith Interceptor **Skipray Blastboat **SoroSuub Patrol Fighter **Star Galleon-class Frigate **StarViper (Virago) **Strike-class Medium Cruiser **Super Star Destroyer ***Executor ***Lusankya ***Eclipse **System Patrol Craft **Theta-class Shuttle **TIE Fighter **TIE Bomber **TIE Interceptor **TIE Advanced **TIE Defender **Trade Federation Battleship ***The Core Ship **Venator-class Star Destroyer **V-19 Torrent Starfighter **V-wing Starfighter **X-83 TwinTail Starfighter **X-wing ***T-65XJ3 ***T-65BR **YT-Series Transports ***YT-2000 ***YT-2400 ***Millennium Falcon **Y-wing ***Y-wing Longprobe ***Y-wing Courier **Z-95 Headhunter ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Record-Keeping vs. Upkeep *Used Starships *Distance *The Bureau of Ships and Services (BoSS) *Otherspace *Major Hyperplanes *Table 1-1: Hyperspace Mishaps *Table 1-2: System Damage *Starship Maneuvers In Your Game *Starship Maneuvers and Crew Quality *Table 3-1: Cost Modifiers *Table 3-2: Unused Emplacement Points *Table 3-3: Movement Systems *Table 3-4: Defense Systems *Table 3-5: Weapon Systems *Table 3-6: Weapon Ranges *Table 3-7: Starship Accessories *Escape Pod - dane urządzenia *Table 3-8: Stock Ship Types *Table 3-9: Stock Ship Base Values *Rothana Heavy Engineering Acclamator-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Rothana Heavy Engineering Acclamator II-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian Engineering Corporation Action VI Bulk Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian Engineering Corporation Action VI Bulk Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Advanced V-19 Torrent Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Delta-7 Aethersprite Light Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Incom/Subpro ARC-170 Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Archaic Heavy Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Alliance A-wing Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Banking Clan Munificent-class Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Baudo-class Star Yacht - dane statku kosmicznego *Slayn & Korpil B-wing Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Slayn & Korpil B-wing/E2 Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Slayn & Korpil B-wing Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Damorian Manufacturing's Carrack-class Light Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Chiss Nssis-class Clawcraft - dane statku kosmicznego *Koensayr ILH-KK Citadel-class Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *CloakShape Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Hoersch-Kessel Drive/Free Dac Volunteers Recusant-class Light Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Coralskipper - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian Engineering Corporation CR90 Corvette - dane statku kosmicznego *The Vanguard C20 Retrofit *Corellian Engineering Corporation CR70 Corvette - dane statku kosmicznego *Rendili StarDrive Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Outbound Flight - dane statku kosmicznego *Baktoid Armor Workshop Vulture-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries Droid Tri-Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Haor Chall Engineering Scarab-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Dynamic-class Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Dynamic-class Freighter - schemat *Kuat Systems Engineering ETA-2 Actis Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *FreiTek Inc. E-wing Starfighter, Type B - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Systems Engineering Firespray-31 Patrol Craft - dane statku kosmicznego *''Slave I'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective Nantex-class Territorial Defense Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective Ginivex-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Ghtroc Industries Class 720 Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Ghtroc Industries Class 720 Freighter - schemat *Gozanti Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *''Krayt's Honor'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian Gunship - dane statku kosmicznego *Hapan Battle Dragon - dane statku kosmicznego *Hapan Nova Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Telgorn Corp Gamma-class Assault Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Drive Yards Imperial II-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Using The Star Destroyer *The Star Destroyer Designation *Rendili StarDrive Victory II-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Drive Yards Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Drive Yards Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Immobilizer 418 Interdictor-class Heavy Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Gravity Well Projectors *Vindicator-class Heavy Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Rendili Star Drive Light Corvette - dane statku kosmicznego *J-Type Star Skiff - dane statku kosmicznego *Junker TYE-wing - dane statku kosmicznego *Koensayr Manufacturing BTL-58 K-wing - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems Lambda-class Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems Lambda-class Shuttle - schemat *Kuat Drive Yards Lancer-class Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Feethan Ottraw Scalable Industries Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Technologies Marauder Corvette - dane statku kosmicznego *Gallofree GR-75 Medium Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Olanji/Charubah Miy'til Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Olanji/Charubah Miy'til Assault Bomber - dane statku kosmicznego *Mon Calamari MC80 Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *''Home One'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Mon Calamari Star Defender - dane statku kosmicznego *Concentrate Your Fire *Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps N-1 Royal Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Nebula-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Drive Yards Nebulon-B Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Buuper Torsckil Abbey Devices Porax-38 Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Predator-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Rebel Assault Frigate Prototype - dane statku kosmicznego *Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I - dane statku kosmicznego *Rebel Assault Frigate Mk II - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian Engineering Corporation Consular-class Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems Scimitar Assault Bomber - dane statku kosmicznego *Modified Republic Sienar Systems Armored Star Courier - dane statku kosmicznego *One of a Kind? *Sith Infiltrator - schemat *Sith Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Sith Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems GAT-12h - dane statku kosmicznego *SoroSuub Cutlass-9 Patrol Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Drive Yards Star Galleon - dane statku kosmicznego *MandalMotors StarViper Assault Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Loronar Corporation Strike-class Medium Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Fondor Shipyards Super Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *''Lusankya'' - dane statku kosmicznego *''Eclipse'' - dane statku kosmicznego *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft - dane statku kosmicznego *Theta-class Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems TIE/In Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Bomber - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Advanced x1 - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Defender - dane statku kosmicznego *Hoersch-Kessel Drive Inc. Lucrehulk-class Battleship - dane statku kosmicznego *Hoersch-Kessel Drive Inc. Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Hoersch-Kessel Drive Inc. Lucrehulk-class Core Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Venator-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *V-19 Torrent Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Systems Engineering Alpha-3 Nimbus V-wing Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *X-83 TwinTail Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Incom T-65B X-wing Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Incom T-65XJ3 X-wing Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Incom T-65BR X-wing Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian YT-1300 Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian YT-2000 - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian YT-2400 - dane statku kosmicznego *''Millennium Falcon'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300 Stock Light Transport - schemat *Koensayr BTL-S3 Y-wing - dane statku kosmicznego *Koensayr BTL-A4 LP "Longprobe" - dane statku kosmicznego *Koensayr BTL-S3 "Courier" - dane statku kosmicznego *Incom/Subpro Z-95 Headhunter - dane statku kosmicznego ''Credits: *Designers - Owen K. C. Stephens, Gary Astleford, Rodney Thompson *Developer - Rodney Thompson *Additional Development - Stephen Radney-McFarland *Editor - Gary M. Sarli *Lucas Licensing Editor - Frank Parisi, Sue Rostoni *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Managing Editor - Kim Mohan *Director of RPG R & D - Bill Slavicsek *Production Managers - Shari Overbay, Cynda Callaway *Art Directors - Paul Hebron, Ryan Sansaver *Cover Designer - Michael Martin *Graphic Designers - Keven Smith, Michael Martin *Cartographer - Christopher West *Graphic Production Specialist - Angelika Lokotz *Interior Artists - Jeffrey Carliste, Gonzalo Flores, Langdon Foss, Tomas Giorello, Ron Lemen, Mark Tedin, Francis Tsai, Christopher West *Imaging Technician - Travis Adams ''Ciekawostki: W styczniu 2008 roku wydano na stronie wydawnictwa (www.wizards.com) erratę do tego podręcznika, która poprawiała nieliczne błędy. ''Zobacz także:'' *Starships of the Galaxy Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)